Call of Duty: Finest Hour
Call of Duty: Finest Hour – kolejna część serii Call of Duty. Jej twórcy to studio Spark Unlimited. Grę wydano na platformy PlayStation 2, Xbox oraz GameCube. Fabuła Kampania Radziecka Grę zaczynamy jako żołnierz Armi Radzieckiej Aleksandr Sokołow, który został wysłany do Stalingradu. Wkrótce poznajemy snajperkę Tanię Pawłowną. Jako Aleksandr wspieramy Tanię. Potem wcielamy się w nią samą i bronimy rosyjskiej fabryki przed Niemiecką Armią. Następnie pomagamy członkowi załogi czołgu T-34, Nikołajowi Badanowi zdobyć lotnisko w ramach operacji "Mały Saturn". Kampania Brytyjska Na początku wcielamy się w członka "prywatnej armii Popskiego" Edwarda Carlyle'a podczas rajdu na skład benzyny w północnej Afryce. Po wykonaniu zadania wraz z Sgt. Bobem Starkeyem i ucieczce od Niemców, ratują oddział Sgt. Deharta. Po uratowaniu planują ucieczkę. Kampania Amerykańska Na początku jesteśmy Chuckiem Walkerem, żołnierzem 1 Dywizji i weteranem D-Day. Po zdobyciu Aachen zostaje awansowany do rang porucznika. W następnej misji gramy Sgt. Samem Riversem. Po wyrzuceniu Niemców z Bastogne wracamy do Walkera, który ma zająć wraz z czołgiem Riversa Remagen. Po zajęciu Remagen zawieszają na wieży flagę USA i gra się kończy. Kampania Kampania radziecka: # Not One Step Back (Ani kroku w tył) # The Flag Must Fall (Flaga musi spaść) # Dead In Her Sights (Śmierć w jej oczach) # Defend the Factory (Obrona fabryki) # Breakdown (Awaria) # Into Red Square (Plac Czerwony) # Operation Little Saturn (Operacja mały Saturn) # Airfield Ambush (Zasadzka na lotnisku) Kampania brytyjska: # Mission: Matmata (Misja: Matmata) # Depot Saboteurs (Sabotażyści na zajezdni) # A Desert Ride (Pustynia jazdy) # Raiding the Fortress (Najazdy na twierdze) Kampania amerykańska: # First City to Fall (Pierwsze miasto do upadku) # Underground Passage (Przejście podziemne) # Surrender at Aachen (Poddać się w Akwizgranie) # Come Out Fighting (Wyjście do walki) # Road to Remagen (Droga do Remagen) # Last Bridge Standing (Ostatni Most Stoi) # Into the Heartland (W Heartland) Postacie Kampania radziecka: * Szeregowy Aleksandr Sokołow – jesteśmy nim przez dwie misje jako gracz. * Porucznik Tania Pawłowna – snajperka. Towarzyszymy jej, a później jesteśmy samą nią. * Porucznik Nikołaj Badanow – był inżynierem, ale później dołączył do Armii Czerwonej. W czterech misjach jesteśmy nim i m.in. prowadzimy czołg. * Generał Leonid Biełow * Sierżant Dmitrij Pietrow * Sierżant Oleg Puskow – najstarszy z oddziału i najbardziej doświadczony z Armii Czerwonej. Zobaczył w parku snajpera, który celował w Sokołowa. Odepchnął go i dostał strzałem ze snajperki. Zginął natychmiast. * Komisarz Wiktor Durasow – brał udział w pierwszej misji kampanii. * Szeregowy Grigorij Achmatowa * Szeregowy Konstantin Bagramian * Szeregowy Piotr Batiuk * Sierżant Fiodor Bielinki – podczas jednej misji został trafiony MG42 i od tej pory go nie widziano. * Sierżant Wiktor Gawriłow * Szeregowy Zachar Iwanow * Szeregowy Iljin – bardzo dobry żołnierz podczas II Wojny Światowej w Armii Czerwonej. Ginie z rąk jednego Niemca w misji "Dead In Her Sights". * Porucznik Wasilij Kastrowanow * Szeregowy Mikael Kirelenko – przyjaciel Ilina. Ginie tak samo jak Ilin w misji "Dead In Her Sights". * Szeregowy Kierieński * Komisarz Siergiej Konstantinow – podczas misji "Defend the Factory" został postrzelony przez jednego z Niemców. Ginie na końcu misji na filmie. * Sierżant Lev Kuznetsov * Szeregowy Lovonski – ginie podczas II Wojny Światowej w Stalingradzie. * Sierżant Anna Posadskaya – ginie z rąk jednego Niemca. * Szeregowy Boris Rubiński – dobry żołnierz w Stalingradzie. Dostał strzałem od snajperki, gdy Niemcy wycofali się. Zginął na miejscu. * Szeregowy Saadak – dobry żołnierz w Stalingradzie. Na końcu misji "Defend the Factory" trafiła w niego rakieta z moździerza. Stracił nogę i dwie ręce. Zginął po wypowiedzeniu takich słów: "Może to już mój koniec, ale wasz nie, wię...c, więc... walczcie godnie za Matkę Rosji!". * Szeregowy Jewgiewicz Szakow – ginie w Stalingradzie ze strzałów MG42. * Szeregowy Czernowkow – z ledwością przeżył kontratak Niemców na Stalingrad. * Szeregowy Wania * Porucznik Sasza Widow – z ledwością przeżył kontratak Niemców na Stalingrad. * Sierżant Sabir Wołok – prowadzi czołg T-34. W misji "Operation Little Saturn" ginie od strzału rakiety z czołgu niemieckiego. * Szeregowy Zajcew – najpierw trafiony przez Tanię Pawłowną, a później przejechany przez czołg niemiecki. Kampania brytyjska: * Szeregowy Edward Carlyle – gracz. Żołnierz "Prywatnej Armii Popskiego". * Sierżant Jack DeHart – więzień ostatniej misji brytyjskiej. * Sierżant Bob Starkey – towarzyszy nam we wszystkich misjach. Używa Stena. * Kapral Harold Snyder – pomocnik Boba Starkeya. Przyjaźni się z Edwardem i Davidem Tueyem. * Szeregowy Allen Rowe – żołnierz Boba Starkeya. Ginie w ostatniej misji brytyjskiej. * Szeregowy Jerry Locke – przyjaźni się z Yusefem. Ginie od strzałów MG42. * Yusef – miejscowy. Przyjaźni się z Jerrym. Ginie tak samo jak on. * Szeregowy David Tuey – przyjaźni się z Haroldem. Ginie z rąk Niemca. * Szeregowy Higgins, Joseph i Holden – żołnierze "Prywatnej Armii Popskiego". Holden jako jedyny z trójki nie ginie. Kampania amerykańska: * Sierżant/Porucznik Chuck Walker – gracz. Później zostaje awansowany na porucznika i zmieniamy gracza na Sama Riversa. Później, gdy wyrzucamy Niemców z Bastonge zmieniamy Sama na Walkera. * Sierżant Sam Rivers – czarnoskóry czołgista. Chwilowy gracz. Towarzysz i przyjaciel Walkera. * Kapral/Sierżant Benny Church – gdy go poznaliśmy mówił nam, że był kapralem. Towarzysz gracza. * Szeregowy Kamenetzky – bliski śmierci w Akwizgranie. * Szeregowy Lewis – ginie w Akwizgranie przez Niemców. * Szeregowy Johnson – ginie od strzałów MG42 w Akwizgranie. * Kapral Joe Robinson – dowódca czołgu Sherman Tank. * Schmitter – zdrajca niemiecki. Pomagał Amerykanom w drodze do Remagen. Nie wiadomo co się stało, wiemy tylko, że został porwany przez Niemców. * Sheridan – zdrajca niemiecki. Pomagał Amerykanom w drodze do Remagen. Pod koniec misji Amerykanie dali mu czołg i pojechał. * Szeregowy Sonntag – towarzysz gracza. Jest radiooperatorem. * Szeregowy George Wilson – poddowódca czołgu Sherman Tank. W jednej misji jest żołnierzem naziemnym. * Szeregowy Amick * Szeregowy Anderson * Szeregowy Bailey – gdyby nie ratunek Walkera, mógłby zginąć. * Szeregowy Beebe – gdyby nie ratunek Riversa, mógłby zginąć. * Szeregowy David Coen – przyjaciel Sonntaga. Towarzysz gracza. * Szeregowy Falk – ginie z rąk Niemca. * Szeregowy Greenwood * Szeregowy Hubbard * Szeregowy Jenkins * Szeregowy Rickerson – ginie ze strzałów MG42 w Akwizgranie. * Szeregowy Story *Szeregowy Webb Kategoria:Gry